


The Future Is Now

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/M, reference to past (temporary) MCD, spoilers for SPN 15x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Having hopes and dreams had always been dangerous.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Future Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [family of snow people plushies](https://imgur.com/5Qt5YfG).

She looked at the silly little family of snow people she’d picked up when they’d gone shopping for Christmas decorations. They sat tucked under the tree, against the library wall, oblivious to the fact that Sam had almost died. Oblivious to the fact Sam still had a wound that apparently connected him to God.

God, who was a dick.

All the stupid little fantasies that had flitted through her mind when she’d seen this little family felt pointless now. In the face of Sam being connected to a God who would condemn her to hell because some asshole had a hellhound drag her there, the idea that they could ever have anything like that little cluster of smiles under the tree was ludicrous. Sam might be okay for now, and she might be alive for now, but even if Sam was right and they could “beat God,” then what?

A hand squeezed her shoulder, and she looked up.

“You okay?” Sam said and signed.

“I should be asking you that,” she replied. “You’re the one who almost died.”

He pulled up a chair next to her. “But I didn’t. And I hear you threatened that guy, Sergei, to make sure of that.”

“My threat didn’t really work,” she said. “Good thing Castiel was ready for him to pull something.”

“Still, thank you.” He smiled. “So, you had some ideas about taking a break.”

Eileen felt her cheeks warm. That felt like years ago, not hours.

“Dean and Cas drove off to go deal with their shit,” Sam said. “Something about getting rid of a sweater. I didn’t really pay attention, except to the part where they were going to Salina.”

“Isn’t that like an hour and a half away?”

“For most people. Probably only an hour for Dean. Still, they have to get there and back, and they’ll probably stop for food at some point, not to mention gas.”

A shy smile played around Sam’s lips. He ducked his head, letting his hair hide him for a second, then looked back up. She’d noticed he did that a lot. She reached a hand to his cheek and he let her draw him closer until finally—finally!—their lips pressed together.

It wasn’t like fireworks or lightning or any of the other things the romance books usually said. It was more like coming home, their lips slotting together like pieces of a puzzle. Their position was awkward, sitting side by side in these stupid wooden chairs, so Eileen got up, turned, and straddled Sam’s lap as she deepened the kiss. Sam opened to her readily, his arms encircling her and pressing her to him.

Eileen still wasn’t sure what the future would bring. This, though, right now? This she could enjoy.


End file.
